The ability of high-quality optical fiber to transmit large amounts of information without appreciable signal degradation is well known. As a result, optical fibers have found widespread use in many applications, such as voice and data transmission. Particularly in the private network and industrial markets, there is a continuing trend in which copper-based wiring is being replaced with fiber optic cabling for communication and sensing applications.
Optical fiber is typically supplied and installed as fiber optic cable. The term “fiber optic cable” refers to the combination of the actual optical fiber plus the structure in which it is carried and protected during and after installation. A fiber optic cable may include, for example, optical fiber(s), aramid fibers or other strength members, and an outer jacket. Multiple optical fibers are often combined in a multi-fiber cable. Multi-fiber cables efficiently carry the requisite number of fibers to the point(s) of applied use, where it is then necessary to separate each individual optical fiber and terminate the individual optical fibers with fiber optic connectors.
Furcation assemblies generally serve as a means to facilitate the separation of optical fibers of multi-fiber cables by providing a protective housing for transitioning the individual optical fibers from the multi-fiber cable. However, improvements could be made to currently known furcation assembly designs.
For example, one issue with many known furcation assembly designs is that the multi-piece designs are complicated to assemble. In particular, in many cases it is easy for users to assemble certain components in incorrect orientations. Such incorrect assemblies can expose the optical fibers to contaminates due to the assemblies not sealing properly, or can delay the assembly time once the user realizes that the assembly is incorrect. Further, users in many cases are required to assemble the components in a certain specific order, and must start over or provide an unfinished assembly if such order is not followed.
Another issue is that many furcation assemblies are designed to fit a very narrow range of input cable sizes. Accordingly, many different varieties of furcation assemblies are required for different input cable sizes.
Accordingly, improved furcation assemblies are desired.